Kami Masih di Sini, Menunggu
by Summer Memory
Summary: Tiga tahun lalu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura tanpa kabar ataupun alasan yang jelas. Namun ketika akhirnya Sasuke muncul di hadapannya, mungkinkah Sakura sudah terlalu lelah untuk menerimanya kembali? multi-pairings.multi chapters. RnR


A.N : Hwaa, akhirnya aku nulis fic naruto juga, padahal udah lama banget gak ngikutin. Fic bahasa Indonesia pertama dan maaf kalo susunan bahasanya ancur banget, kelamaan baca dan bikin cerita dalam bahasa Inggris soalnya. Saran bener-bener dibutuhkan, so please read n review!! now, onto the story!!

Disclaimer : naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Kami Masih di Sini, Menunggu**

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda terlihat sedang duduk di bangku sebuah perpustakaan yang tak begitu ramai, dihadapannya sebuah kamus kedokteran bersampul tebal terbuka lebar, memohon perhatian lebih dari pembacanya yang mengacuhkannya. Bibir gadis itu melengkung ke bawah, tangan kanannya memutar-mutar sebuah pensil mekanik sekedar karena bosan sementara pendangannya sesekali terlempar ke arah pintu dengan gelisah. Tak lama kemudian ditutupnya buku tebal di mejanya itu, hari itu tampaknya pikiran dan tubuhnya sedang tak ingin bekerjasama dengan baik.

Mendengus, ia bangkit dari kursinya dengan bunyi decit yang cukup mengundang tatapan dari beberapa pengunjung perpustakaan yang merasa terganggu, tapi ia tak peduli. Akhir-akhir ini ia makin tak peduli pada banyak hal, entah disebabkan oleh tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk atau bisa jadi karena sebab lain.

Langit yang mendung adalah hal pertama yang menyapanya ketika ia menatap keluar jendela, meski ia tahu hujan tak akan turun sebelum malam tiba. Seperti biasa.

Kadang ia merutuk dunia yang tak pernah berubah, tetap berjalan seperti biasa apapun yang terjadi pada penghuninya. Gadis itu menutup matanya dan mencoba menikmati angin yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak berhembus, sebelum ia tersenyum sarkatis pada dirinya sendiri.

Dunia tak peduli pada manusia, tak pernah, tak akan.

"Sakura-chan!"

Gadis itu menoleh dan menemukan bayangan dirinya sedang terpantul pada sepasang bola mata biru sejernih kelereng milik seorang pemuda sebayanya.

"Lama nunggu? Maaf, tadi dipanggil dosen Kakashi, katanya ada urusan penting. Ditungguin, eh, ternyata dia malah lupa ada janjian ketemu!" Naruto, nama pemuda itu, memberikan senyuman lebar seakan ingin pamer gigi pada kekasihnya itu.

"Nggak juga, kok. Aku sekalian nyelesaiin tugas." Sakura balik tersenyum lalu memunguti buku-bukunya untuk dimasukkan ke tas selempangnya, kamus tebal dengan berat tak kurang dari dua kilogram dilemparkan ke tangan Naruto. Setelah itu, tanpa mendengar protes dari Naruto, Sakura menarik tangan pemuda itu dan menyeretnya keluar perpustakaan diikuti tatapan orang-orang atas keributan yang mereka buat. Tapi mereka tak peduli, Sakura tak mau lagi peduli.

Ia lelah untuk peduli.

X x x x X

"Kalau begitu, selamat tidur, Sakura-chan! Mimpi indah…tentang aku!!" Naruto menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan di dahi Sakura yang otomatis membuat gadis itu melayangkan sebuah tendangan ke selangkangannya. Namun tak ayal juga ia membarikan balasan ciuman di pipi pemuda itu.

"Dasar genit!" maki Sakura sambil berlari kecil memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Didengarnya derum motor Naruto menjauh dan ia naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Direbahkannya tubuh ke kasur yang empuk, tugas kuliah terlupakan dan ia bersiap untuk memejamkan matanya ketika HPnya berdering menandakan SMS masuk.

From : Naru

_meski hitam mewarnai malammu  
__meski dingin menyelimutimu  
__meski sepi menemanimu  
__dan mimpi menjemputmu  
__tapi,  
__jangan biarkan 'lukisan pulau' menghiasi bantalmu!  
__Good nite_

Sakura tak dapat menahan senyumnya saat membaca SMS yang, yah, sangat gombal itu dan heran apakah Naruto sudah sampai rumah secepat itu.

Perhatian, itulah yang selalu Naruto berikan untuknya, tak pedulu sekecil atau sesepele apapun, Naruto takkan lupa. Berbeda sekali dengan orang itu…

Sakura menghela nafas berat ketika benaknya samar-samar kembali mengukir sebuah nama di udara kosong. Nama yang dimiliki pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan --yang tak jauh beda dari jambul ayam, mata tak kalah hitam dan selalu menyorot tajam, mulut yang entah kenapa tak pernah berhenti berkata sinis dan tak lupa sifat yang arogan yang nggak ketulungan.

Ia sendiri heran kenapa ia ia dulu bisa jatuh cinta pada orang macam begitu. Orang yang dulu membawanya terbang tinggi dengan sayap yang begitu kokoh dan sekarang justru membuatnya jatuh ke dasar bumi terdalam. Orang yang pernah membalas cintanya, lalu kini mencampakkannya.

Sudah berapa lama ia pergi menghilang tanpa kabar? Dua tahun? Lebih, tiga tahun? Mungkin. Dan selama itu pulalah Sakura menghabiskan sebagian hidupnya dalam pahitnya penantian yang ia sendiri tak tahu kapan berakhirnya. Dia tak tahu apa yang menjadikan alasan pemuda itu untuk pergi meninggalkannya, tapi ia tak ingin tahu ataupun peduli. Sebab yang sekarang terjadi adalah orang itu meninggalkannya dan tampaknya tak akan kembali, menenggelamkan Sakura dalam lautan keputus asaan dan penantian tak berkesudahan.

Patah hati, putus cinta, apapun itu namanya, tak penting lagi.

Dan itu adalah saat ketika ia sadar, bahwa ada seseorang yang tak kalah menyayanginya –dan berdasarkan fakta, telah lama memperhatikannya, jauh lebih dulu dibanding Sakura menyukai orang itu.

Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang mau mendengar segala keluh kesahnya, tangisnya, harapan-harapannya yang bahkan telah kandas maupun doa-doanya yang teruntai tanpa ada akhirnya. Menawarkan jasa perlindungan untuknya. Semua atas dasar nama cinta.

Klise dan kekanak-kanakan. Tapi mungkin itulah satu-satunya alasan yang membuat Sakura bersandar padanya.

Sakura menguap dan menyadari matanya mulai terasa berat. Suara rintik hujan perlahan mulai menjadi deras menghantam genting atap rumahnya, sesuai ramalannya tadi siang, dan gadis itu menarik nafasnya perlahan sampai ia jatuh ke lautan mimpi tak berdasar.

Dunia tetap tak mau berubah bagi manusia.

X x x x X

Kalau ada waktu yang sangat Sakura nikmati, adalah waktu-waktu saat ia bersama Naruto. Pemuda tengil-bodoh-kekanak-kanakan-genit-jahil-agak-mesum dan sebagainya dan sebangsanya, yang dulu ia sebal sekali akan keberadaanya yang tak pernah absen untuk terus mencari perhatiannya. Yang pada akhirnya tak akan segan ia pukul sekuat tenaga saat ia telah habis kesabarannya.

Dan ironisnya, pemuda inilah yang kini jadi tempat sandaran hatinya.

Ibarat dokter, Naruto punya resep ampuh untuk mengobati luka hatinya yang tak pernah sembuh hanya dengan candaan dan lelucon garing buatannya sendiri, mengisi hari-harinya di saat ia merasa begiru hampa dan terbuang.

Naruto tak pernah meninggalkan sisinya di saat seburuk apapun, meski dengan bayaran bekas pukulan atau tendangan tanpa ampun di berbagai macam tempat darinya. Namun saat itu pulalah, Naruto selalu pulang dengan kaus di bagian bahu yang basah tempat Sakura menguras air matanya.

Naruto akan selalu ada untuknya, begitu janji pemuda berambut pirang itu untuknya pada suatu senja. Dan entah mungkin karena dunia sudah terlalu tua dan akan mendekati ajalnya, atau memang karena gadis itu sudah terlalu putus asa, Sakura memilih untuk percaya.

"Salah, bego!!" Sakura memelototi kawan sebangkunya itu, "Dengar, ya, Naruto. Untuk menghafal system endokrin manusia, lebih mudah gunakan bagan—" ia mulai menggambar berbagai macam garis bercabang di berbagai tempat di atas kertas yang sudah penuh sebagian oleh corat-coretan lainnya dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Oh," Naruto mengerjap, otaknya mencoba menganalisa tarian tinta hitam di hadapannya, yang nampaknya tidak berhasil terlalu mulus. Dan detik berikutnya ia hany memonyongkan bibirnya, "Aaah, sudahlah! Kamu kerjain PRku aja, ya?"

Sakura makin melotot, tapi diraihnya juga buku bertuliskan 'Uzumaki Naruto Biologi tingkat II', yang seharusnya sudah jadi tumpukan kertas bekas di penjual gorengan kalau saja Sakura tak memaksanya untuk menyampul dan menjilidnya ulang. "Mau bayar berapa, hah? Nggak ada yang gratis di dunia ini kecuali kalau tiap orang nangis keluarnya mutiara."

Naruto memiringkan wajahnya sedikit, rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan ikut jatuh ke samping dan membingkai wajahnya yang bulat. "Aku suka, kok, waktu Sakura-chan nangis. Soalnya Sakura-chan bakalan nempel ke aku terus!"

Dan sebelum teriakan Sakura membahana di seluruh penjuru taman kampus atau sebuah sepatu melayang ke arahnya, Naruto langsung kabur sambil meneriakkan "Kubeliin es krim, deh, Sakura-chan! Tunggu, ya! I love you!!"

Perhatian berlebihan yang gombal dan konyol dan tak berguna dan menyebalkan dan-- Sakura mengomel dalam hati, kontras dengan jemari lentiknya yang mulai menggoreskan pena di halaman buku Naruto yang masih kosong. Sebuah PR untuk sebuah es krim tidak jelek juga, kan?

Sakura memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada tulisan-tulisan di hadapannya sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya. Setelah agak lama, gadis itu baru sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang berdiri di dekatnya pada posisi yang salah dan telah menyebabkan cahaya matahari terhalang dari pandangannya.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan bersiap mengusir orang itu namun apapun kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan tak akan pernah sempat keluar ketika mereka bertatap muka.

Rambut hitam berantakan membingkai wajah pucat yang terukir sempurna, mata hitam yang agak redup tapi tetap tak mampu menyembunyikan ketajamannya dan bibir yang terlukis datar seolah ingin menonjolkan ekspresi dingin bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Mata zamrud Sakura melebar saat mengenali seluruh elemen yang ada pada pemuda dihadapannya, yang dulu tak pernah berhenti ia puja.

Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hei, Sakura."

June 8, 2008

--Thank you for reading, sekarang review!!--


End file.
